


His Shirt-dashingfrost

by SebastianAD



Category: Dashingfrost - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, fandral - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Hands Free Orgasm, M/M, PWP, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 06:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10634520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: Fandral is called away from a feast to dine on Loki





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the lovely artwork of Mokonosuke7

“Loki! You had better have an outstanding reason for calling me away from the feast! Loki! Loki?”  
Fandral ran a hand through his tousled blond hair and looked around. Loki’s chambers were empty. He flopped down on the red sofa and made himself at home. He spread out and rested his arms across the chair back. Then he dropped his head back and took a deep breath. Loki’s rooms always calmed him.   
The smell of books, magic, and Loki. It was unlike the other Asgardian’s rooms. It was organized and cleaned but it was also comfortable. All of Asgard was built for warriors; hard and sturdy. Loki had mounted displays of jeweled daggers and stands of swords but he also had book cases and cushioned seats. Everything about Loki was elegant, and sometimes deadly. Fandral knew those weapons were not mere displays. Loki had read every book and practiced with every weapon. But there was also rose petals scattered on the floor, and sweet wine waiting. His Prince, soft but unyielding.  
But none of this was what Fandral had wanted that evening. He sighed and tapped his foot. As much as he loved Loki’s dual nature and his games he wasn’t in the mood.   
“Loki! Quit playing games and come out! Or I’m leaving! I had three scrumptious girls eating out of my hands and I don’t…want…to…”  
Fandral trailed off as Loki walked through the doorway. He was wearing nothing but Fandral’s shirt from yesterday, a single leg garter, and a pair of black heels. Fandral slowly looked him over and licked his lips. Loki was a vision of carnal delight.  
“Still want to rush off?”  
“Rush off? Who said anything about rushing off? I’m good where I’m at. Although your hospitality is lacking my sweet one. My lap is cold and you’ve provided no blankets.”  
“A serious error in manners. Let me rectify it.”  
Loki sauntered, slowly, heels ringing out on the tiles. His hips were swaying and his hands roamed his own body. A sweep through his long hair, a brush down his neck, a caress across his thigh. Fandral was almost panting by the time Loki stopped in front of him. Fandral’s shirt only buttoned once, at the bottom and a pair of black panties in his hand.   
He leaned forward and ran his hands over Loki’s firm thighs, giving the garter a playful snap. He kissed that creamy skin and wrapped his arms around that slim waist. Leaning back he took Loki with him. He settled his luscious lover into his lap and felt Loki reach around him. Loki pulled him down for a kiss and they contented themselves with simple exploration. Tongues probed and fingers searched.  
Fandral unbuttoned the last button on his old shirt and ran lines of goosebumps across Loki’s skin. Loki crossed his legs, almost demurely and soaked up the attention. Fandral had often compared him to a spoiled lap cat and he tried to live up to task.  
Soon gentle touches and sweet kissing turned rougher, needier. Fandral started using his fingernails to score red marks across that alabaster skin. He also pinched those sensitive nipples and Loki wasn’t above hair pulling and biting his way across Fandral’s chest.  
Fandral kept one arm around him but bucked his knee so Loki’s legs fell wantonly apart. Coquette was fine for the seduction but he needed the main course now. He ran his nails down that tight stomach but ignored Loki’s hard cock. He pulled, just a little, at the thatch of black curly hair and gave a pinch to his inner thigh. He ran his fingers down Loki’s crease and paused when he touched something hard. He pressed on it and pulled Loki a little closer. His own erection was suddenly painful and urgent.  
“Tell me, my dove, my pet, my personal tempter. Was this lovely jeweled plug in place for the entirety of the feast? As you sat there, squirming as I now remember, did you have this large fake cock lodged up your beautiful ass?”  
“I did.”  
“By the nine Loki! You sat there, all night, and baited half the court! Was I your first victim or did the Thunderer turn you down?”  
“You, my simple soldier, are an imbecile. You were so intent on the common morsels being thrown into your lap you almost missed the feast waiting for you. I had to summon you, oaf.”  
“Oh, oh Loki. My Prince, I was blind. I had assumed, no matter. Those girls were poor recompense for my wounded ego.”  
“Make it up to me.”  
“With every ounce of skill I possess. My filthy lover. Stuffed full and wanting. And me being careless with your attentions.”  
Fandral reached down and unbuttoned his own breeches. He pulled his cock out but after a few quick strokes he turned his full attention back on Loki. He took Loki’s hard cock in hand and stroked him until the tip was leaking and his hips were moving without his consent. Fandral moaned and kissed his passionate lover again. He gently twisted the plug and gave it a few tugs. Loki was the quietest man Fandral had ever known but he was also the loudest when aroused. He moaned and keened and wasn’t shy about taking his own pleasures. Fandral loved it.  
He scored his nails over the insides of Loki’s thighs and pinched that creamy ass. He was pulled down for another kiss as his fingers worked the plug free. Loki whimpered and moaned and Fandral held it up once it was out. Loki had chosen one of the largest plugs Fandral had known of. He whistled and tossed it to the floor. Then he grabbed Loki’s hips and lifted him up.  
“Hold on to me dearest one. Thinking about you writhing around that plug all night has made me quite needy. I’m no longer in the mood for easy love play.”  
“I didn’t summon you here to be gentle to me Fandral. I’ve waited long enough. Use me.”  
“That I shall my dearest.”  
Loki wrapped his arms around Fandral’s neck and felt himself lifted higher. His hole was positively dripping lube but he still groaned as he felt the broad head of Fandral’s cock push against his sloppy pucker. He tried to wiggle but Fandral held him tight and slowly impaled him. He delighted in Loki’s whimpering and broken filthy noises. He contented himself to kiss around Loki’s face, so as not to muffle that wonderful mouth.  
So Fandral arched his hips and pushed Loki down until he had buried every piece of his cock into that hot ass. He didn’t stop until he felt Loki’s lovely ass start to smash his own balls.  
He waited, just a moment for Loki to adjust, then he started to move. He pushed Loki down and his hips up in a punishing rhythm. Loki’s mouth dropped open in a silent moan that grew loud as Fandral moved him over on his cock.  
Fandral adjusted his grip and watched Loki’s face. Every thrust brought a beautiful agonized look across that expressive face. Loki’s eyes were half closed in ecstasy and he was panting with every up thrust. He would moan on every raise and whimper as that thick cock filled him. His hands were clutching Fandral’s shoulders and his cock was tight to his belly. His nails dug in and his eyes flew open as Fandral adjusted his grip again and went deeper still.   
“Right there! Right there! Oh Fandral!”  
Loki pounded on Fandral’s shoulders and he smiled but had to close his eyes a moment. Seeing Loki abandoned with passion always brought his own on quickly. And Loki wasn’t shy about chasing his own. So Fandral kept his rhythm and felt his own building up fast. His stomach was on fire and only Loki could quench it.  
“Loki. I want you to come. Just like this. Nothing touching your glorious cock. Nothing but my cock deep in that wonderful ass. Come for me Loki. All over that tight belly. For me baby. Paint yourself. Show me Loki! Now!”  
Fandral kept pounding into Loki’s prostate and Loki’s eyes rolled back. He went ridged and cried out as his passion overwhelmed him. Fandral watched, proudly, as Loki’s cock twitched and shot his release up across his chest. By the third stripe he was chasing his own and it only took a few more thrusts for his own to overtake him. He buried his cock deep and released hard into the middle of his lover.  
He rocked Loki slowly, dragging out their pleasure and finally stilled as the storm settled. He sat back, covered in sweat and simply held Loki close. His prince was boneless in his arms. When he finally roused himself it was only to snuggle closer and bury his face into Fandral’s neck. Fandral knew the calm wouldn’t last so he breathed deeply into that luxurious black hair and enjoyed it.  
Loki leaned his face back for a deep kiss then wrinkled his nose.  
“Your whiskers tickle.”  
“Perhaps they’ll tickle your thighs next.”  
“Perhaps.”  
“And Loki, my darling, don’t be so subtle next time. I may not be as thick as some but I am still just a man.”  
“Perhaps.”


End file.
